Atlanta
by starwarsrocks61
Summary: Monsters are rising from Tartarus and cause trouble for our favorite band of superheros, when Wonder Women decides they need help. Who will it be? I'm horrible at summaries so please read. Rated T mostly for violence, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble with Teens

**A/N**

**This is my first story on . Constructive criticism welcome. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**This takes place right after the giant war and in between season 1 and season 2 of YJ, just because I didn't want to do anything that included the story.**

**I don't own Young justice or Percy Jackson. If I did, there would be a season 3 of YJ and the Next book of heroes of Olympus would be out.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1  
Jessica's POV

I jumped of Argo's back, and just stared at the camp.  
The Giant war had ended a few weeks ago a the war between camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter ended a few days ago.  
The Romans helped rebuild our camp and were starting to build theirs on our property. We figured it would just be easier that way.  
I stood there for a while, just watching the campers, while runing my fingers through Argo's mane. I smiled, so of the campers were playing volleyball, others on the archery course. Both Greek and Roman working together.  
"Hey," Argo said, I'm a daughter of Poseidon, so I could talk to horses, and sea life. "Can we go get doughnuts?"  
"What is it with you an Blackjack? You always want doughnuts." I said with a laugh.  
"Soooooo... Can we?" He asked again with a flick of his blond tail. The sun made his fur shimmer so it looked like the golden fleece.  
"Maybe later, why don't you go to the stables and eat some hay in the mean time, okay?"  
"Sounds good." He spread his wings and took of towards the stables.  
I shook my head and smiled and mutter something about how I would never understand a Pegasus, and took off to find my brother.

Wonder Woman POV

I stared at the monitor with intent. Last night I had gotten a message from  
Themyscira saying that old monsters were waking up and Tartarus was stirring.  
The team was also reporting strange cases, where they ran into strange creatures.  
Many of them had come back with injuries, including Wonder Girl. Something ancient was at work here. The team need help, and I knew where to get it.  
Chiron, the camp director for a camp Hal-Blood, had some demigods that would be perfect for this mission. One in particular, Jessica Jackson, daughter of Poseiden. I would have to talk to Batman to-  
"Diana?" A monotone voice said behind me. I turned around to see Batman standing there. 'Speak o the devil' I thought to myself. "What are you doing?"  
"I was actually just going to go find you. After all these strange events, I thought maybe the team could use some help."  
He nodded. "Anyone you had in mind?"  
"Actually yes." He looked at me expectantly. "A student of a friend of mine. She would be very useful."  
He thought for a moment. "Have you asked her?"  
"No I wanted to ask you first."  
"Well if you trust her, then go ask her, I'll go talk to Nightwing. I want a background check.  
I nodded. "Of course. Thank you." I walked out of the room towards the Zeta tube. I need to talk to Chiron.

**So what did you think? Review, I promise the button won't bite, I just wants you to click it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**A/N Next chappie! Yay! Anyway I promise the next chapter will have the YJ team.**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice... Sorry guys.**

_**Wonder Woman POV:**_

I walked down the hill towards the big house, campers stopped and stared when they recognized me. Even though I was wearing blue Jeans, high heels, a purple turtle neck, and a brown jacket. I noticed the purple shirts that were mixed in with the orange camp Half-Blood shirts. I figured that the camps had settled things, but I didn't realize that they were going to stay at camp. 'Well at least they worked out their differences.' I thought to myself.  
I walked through the front door. " Chiron!" I called out.  
A bearded man in a wheelchair walked (or should I say rolled) into the room. "Hello Diana. I haven't seen you for a while. How is Cassie?"  
"She's doing fine, she's just loving the team." I laughed a little as I looked down at him.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'll just never get used to seeing you in a wheelchair. How have you been?"  
"Things are doing much better now... But I highly doubt you came just to chat."  
I nodded. "Monsters have out Young Justice team, and I thought that they could use some help from one of your campers."  
He nodded. "Who did you have in mind?"  
"Jessica Jackson."  
He thought for a moment. "Why her? Why not another?"  
"She's the camper here without a record and good with a sword."  
He nodded. "Well her and Percy are in the arena training, shall we go talk to her?"  
I nodded, and after Chiron had lifted himself out of his wheelchair, we walked over to the swords arena.

_**Percy's POV**_

Jessica and I were training in the sword arena, with Annabeth watching from the stands.  
Jessica's black hair, which was in it's usual braid, whipped around violently while she tried to knock my sword out of my hands.  
"Watch out for your hands." I advised, as she retrieved her sword from when I knocked it out of her hands. She looked at me, her sea green eyes showing how annoyed she is.  
She came at me and lasted a little longer then last time but I still knocked her down with the hilt of my sword. "Watch your opponent more closely."  
I was making her mad. I could tell from the look on her face. "I am," she huffed. She charged me hoping to catch me off guard but was careless. I dodged and knocked her on the back with the hilt of my sword. "Don't let your emotions get the better of y-"  
"That's it!" She cut me off and tackled me before I was ready. I fell to the ground with her on top. I stared at her celestial Bronze/ Imperial Gold sword, Tyfonos, inches from my throat. With a smile on her face she got up and helped me up. "I win" She said with a smug smile on her face.  
I dusted myself off. "Only because I wasn't ready."  
"The enemy won't wait until you're ready." She said with a smirk.  
I smirked at her. "Touche." Then I noticed someone was clapping. I looked at Annabeth but she was looking at the entrance to the arena. At the gate, Chiron stood with a girl in blue jeans, high heels, a purple turtle neck, a brown jacket, and silver bracelets. I realized who she was.  
"Princess Diana?" Jessica and I said at the same time.  
"That was a wonderful take down."she said. "And Percy you are obviously very skilled with a sword."  
I manage to shake myself out of my daze. "Th-Thanks." I silently curse my self for stumbling on my words.  
"But, why are you here." Jessica asks. "I mean it's a huge honor and everything but why?"  
She smiled. "I need your help Jessica."  
Jessica looked like she had just been slapped. " Why me, I mean you have the whole Justice League, and not top mention the team."  
Wait wha- Oh yeah... Diana is Wonder Woman.  
"Yes but they don't know how handle monsters like you."  
"Um.. But there are plenty of other demigods that are better then me."  
I wanted to slap her. She was being given the chance of a life time and she was questioning it?  
"Yes but they all have records and Batman won't let them on, so you are my choice, also because you are just as skilled with a sword as your brother."  
Jessica blushed. I looked back and forth between the two of them. "Wait, wait, wait!" I held my hands up in a "Hold everything" kind of way. "Isn't that a little dangerous? What if Batman snoops to much? What if-"  
"I will keep Jessica's secret safe. And the rest of the camp secret too."  
I looked down for a minute. "Percy." Annabeth says. I completely forgot she was here... WHOOPS. "This is Jessie's decision."  
We looked at her. She looked down for a minute. "Well..." She starts, still clearly thinking. "I think I'm crazy but, I accept."  
'Very good." Diana said. "Go get your things."

**Okay so what did you think? Please review! All you have to do is clicky clicky. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Camp

**A/N So here's the next chapter, thanks to all who commented on the last two. It brings a tear to my eye.**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**I still don't own PJ or YJ, just my character and the story plot.**

_**Jessica POV...**_

I decided that I was officially crazy. I stood in my cabin, packing my bag for my... Quest? Is that what this is? Gods was I nervous!I was seriously gonna join this "Team" and help them fight monsters just because a princess that I barely even knew asked me too? This was insane!

Diana walked in. She looked around my cabin and saw what I was putting in my bag. "I can get you a costume."

"No!" I almost yelled. "I don't do spandex, I'll just wear jeans and a jacket with a hood to cover my face."

"Okay... what kind of jacket did you have in mind?"

"I talked to the Hephaestus cabin and had them make me a blue leather jacket with armor built." I held it up for her to see. It was sea blue. "I also had them enchant it so I don't get too hot or too cold." I put it on the bed so I could put it on before I leave. "Do you think i could use Argo every once in awhile?"

"I'm sure that would be fine, but how would you explain it to the team?"

"I'm sure I could come up with something, doesn't Shining Knight have a Pegasus?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll just be at the big house when you are ready to go." And with that she left the cabin.

I finished packing, made a mental check list of everything I needed so I was sure had it. Clothes, check. Costume, check. Ambrosia and nectar, check. My sword Tyfonos? I patted my pockets to make sure it was still there in pen form. **(A/N I know but its not a cap pen its a clicky pen)**Check. I put my jacket on with the hood down, grabbed my bag and walked out of my cabin. I found Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Piper, and Jason. Hazel and Frank were on a mission for camp Jupiter, I didn't get any details.

"Quite the farewell group." I said with a smile.

Piper walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Just be careful okay?" Then she whispered, "and get an autograph from super boy."

"No promises for the first one, I am related to Percy, sadly, and I'll see what I can do."

"Ha ha," Percy said as he grabbed me and ruffled my hair. "Bring me back a souvenir, will ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey," I looked at Jason, " Just come back in one piece or I'll have to go bash some heads in."

"Will do Jase." I said with a laugh. I looked at Nico and made eye contact for a second, before I looked away, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt, when Leo grabbed me.

He held my hand in both of his. "Just promise us that when you're a big famous superhero, you'll remember us little people."

I smiled, it's best to just play along when Leo gets like this. "I promise that every time I beat up a bad guy, I'll think of you, Leo."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." He let go of my hand. "I'm so awesome."

Annabeth shoved him out of the way, I smiled. She pulled me into a hug. "Take care of seaweed brain for me okay." I said.

"Will do." She let me go. " Keep yourself alive okay fish face?"

I smiled. " I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Leo said in a horrible Yoda expression.

We all laughed and headed towards the big house, when Nico grabbed my hand. I told the others that we would meet them at the house and I turned towards Nico. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and-" I pulled something out of his pocket. "Give you these." He opened his hand and inside was a sea shell and a skull ring.

"Nico I-"

"The sea shell is for good luck." He cut me off. " And the skull ring is for, well, if you ever need help or want to talk to some one," He pressed the skull and the eyes glowed sea blue," Just press the skull and I'll come talk to you." He show me his ring, it's eyes were glowing red. "I can come anytime."

"Nico-"

"I'll understand if you don't like it or if you won't use it but I'll just feel better-"

This time it was mine turn to cut him off, by pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Nico. I love them." I whispered.

I let him go and he was blushing wildly, and I'm pretty sure I was too. I put the ring on my finger then took my camp neckless off and put the sea shell on, then put my neckless back on, and looked at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, causally sliding his hand into his pocket.

We walked up to the big house and I took the spot next to Annabeth, who elbowed me and gave me a knowing smile. I blushed and look down.

"Well Jessica, are you ready?" Diana asked.

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." We all walked towards the car that Diana drove over here. Diana got in. "Well.." I said. "See ya later."

I got a chorus of good luck and goodbyes I looked at Nico and smiled, he smiled back.

I got in the car and sat in the Passenger seat, next to Diana. i looked out the window and waved my friends waved back and the car pulled away, and was it just me or was Nico walking a little bouncier then usual?

**So what did you think? Amazing? Wonderful? Please say it was both, message me if you have an idea you want me to include in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Team

**Okay I've decided that I will probably only update on Sunday, because that is pretty much the only day I have free time, so BAM. Thanks for all who reviewed! It brings a tear to my eye. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice... I know, bummer right.**

_**Nightwing's POV**_

'The new girl is coming today.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the med-bay. 'I wonder who she is.'

Super Boy walked up behind me. "So who is the new girl?" He asked.

"I don't know anything other then Wonder Women thinks she can help us."

"What with these monsters? How? We could barely handle one as a team and it still got away."

"Like I said, I don't know."

Beast Boy walked into the room. "Maybe she can just look at things and make them blow up." He said with a flick of his tail.

"Sure." Kid Flash said as he raced into the room. "And maybe she's also a God."

Beast Boy shrugged, then looked at him questioningly. "Wouldn't she be a Goddess?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes as Ms. Martian, Artemis, Aqua Lad, and Wonder Girl walked into the room. These were the only members of the team that had escaped the monster with minor injuries. Most of them had healed, but the bruises were still noticeable.

We waited around the Zeta tube entrance, Wonder Girl was practically bursting with energy. She kept pacing and asking when the new girl would be here. "Soon." Was always my reply.

"Seriously." Kid Flash said looking up from his conversation with Super Boy and Artemis. "You're starting to sound like Nappa from Dragon Ball Z abridged. " **(A/N sorry I had to add that... Don't kill me.) **We all looked at him. "What?"

"Recognize Wonder Women 03." The cave's Zeta tube computer said. "Atlanta B-30." Atlanta?

Wonder Women appeared with another girl. She wore a blue jacket, with the hood covering her face, dark blue jeans, that looked like they were made for a boy, and blue converses. She also had a skull ring on her right middle finger and around her neck was a leather neckless with 5 clay beads and a sea shell. Her body was lean and athletic, the kind of body you'd expect to see in a swimmer a horse rider.

She glanced around nervously, when Wonder Woman nudged her, she hesitantly reached up and slipped her hood off. She had angled face, with sea green eyes and black hair that was in a braid the she pulled out of her jacket and it easily fell to her lower back.

She looked up. "What's up?" She said with a nervous smirk.

Wonder Girl ran up and attacked her with a hug, almost knocking her to the ground. "Jessica!" She said in an excited squeal.

The girl, Jessica was it, dropped the bag that she was carrying and hugged her back. "Nice to see you too Cassie!" He face breaking out in a smile. "We missed you at camp!" She knew Wonder Girl's secret ID? What else did she know?

They released each other. "I know but the Team needed my help. How are things at camp?"

"Doing a lot better."

Super Boy cleared his throat, catching Wonder Girl's attention. " Oh, right. Jessica this is the Team. Team this is Jessica AKA-"

"Atlanta." She said in a confident smirk. I walked forward and extended my hand. She clasped it and gave it a small shake. "Nightwing I presume."

I nodded, and the Team walked forward for me to introduce them. I pointed to them as I said their name. "This is Aqua Lad, Super Boy, Ms. Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Beast Boy. You obviously already know Wonder Girl."

She nodded, her confident smirk replaced with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

They all walked forward to extend their own greeting. I only heard Super Boy say, "I like your style."

I smirked. "Come on." I said, she grabbed her bag. " I'll show you to your room."

**Sorry to leave it off their, it just got to late. I might be able to get another update in this week but most likely not, so I'll see you on Sunday. **

**P.S. I looked up Wonder Girl on line and found that she is a daughter of Zeus so I just decided to use that to my advantage. Any way I hope you liked it. Please let me know with a simple clickity click.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tour time and Whelming?

**A/N Sorry Sorry sorry! I know I said I would update Sunday but I just got too busy** **and life got too crazy... Any way so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice.**

_**Chapter 3 Jessica POV**_

The team was really cool. They showed me around the cave and told me a little about themselves. I learned that Kid Flashes' secret ID was Wally West, Super Boy was Conner Kent, Miss. M was Megan Morse, Artemis was well, Artemis,Beast Boy was Garfield Logan, and Aqua Lad was Kaldur'ahm, or just Kaldur. Nightwing wouldn't tell me his but I guess I understand, he was Batman's proteges not that long ago.

We passed the sick bay and I saw the remaining team members that would be out of commision for awhile. Batgirl, Robin, Rocket, and Zatanna were all inside healing from their wounds.

"They were all injured by those weird creatures." Nightwing said, he must've caught me staring. "With a little rest they should all be just fine."

My felt my fists curl. The monsters had done this? Why? Why were they hurting mortals? They had never done this before. Wonder Woman was right, something is wrong. "Well that will be good."

He nodded. We continued our tour of the cave. By now we had passed the entrance, the training room, the med bay, and the were now entering the kitchen and living room. "So this is where we all just kind of hang out in between missions." Nightwing said. "And down this hall is the bedrooms." We passed a couple of doors, then he stopped. "This is your room." He pressed a button on the wall and the door slid open. I stepped inside. "Go ahead and unpack, and when you're ready, we'll just be in the kitchen." And with that he and the rest of the team left.

I looked around the room. It was pretty empty. There was a dresser, nightstand and a bed. It was a little bigger then the bunks at camp. There was a door on the other end of the room which probably led to the bathroom. I set my bag on the bed and unzipped it. i put my spare clothes in the dresser, and my nectar and ambrosia, I set on the nightstand. I sat down on the bed and started fiddling with the ring that Nico had given me.

It was such a sweet gift. I wondered how he made it. I smiled. It sure would be nice to talk to him. I contemplated pressing it for a little, but decided against it. It was only my first day and I figured that I ought to get to know the team. I smiled and put the ring back on my finger and walked out of my room.

When I got into the kitchen everyone was just doing their own thing. Megan was making cookies with Conner looking over her shoulder. Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Nightwing were talking in the corner, Garfield and Cassie were just chatting when she saw me. She raced over with Garfield close behind.

"So what do you think?" She asked a little louder then necessary, making everyone take notice that I had enter the room. I guess I did enter pretty quietly, which I never do.

"Um... Well, it's a little overwhelming."

"With all the stuff you've seen, I thought it would've been more underwhelming."

"Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Nightwing asked. The team rolled their eyes at him. I just was pain confused.

"What?"

"Well you're overwhelmed, Cassie thought you'd be underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

I thought for a second. "Wow I never thought of it like that."

"Don't encourage him!" Kid Flash said as he raced over. "He does that with everything!"

I laughed, which surprised me because I hadn't laughed in a while. Not since when Percy disappeared...

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked as she walked over. "Did Wally do something again?"

I must've had a weird look on my face because they all looked at me with concern. "What? No, no just thinking about stuff." They nodded but still didn't look convinced. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"All sorts of stuff." Cassie said sensing that I didn't want to talk about it. "Come on we can find something that will attract your attention.

Line Break

Kaldur and I tested each others' ability to control the water. He was really strong and it was nice to have someone other then Percy to train with. Then Megan had made some dinner for the whole team. After that Wally and Artemis left, and everyone got ready for bed. Nightwing said he was going to hang around for a while before heading home. 'Probably to make sure I won't do anything stupid while everyone is asleep.' I thought bitterly. 'What did I do to make him not trust me?'

I got into my Pj's and slid into bed. It wasn't the Poseidon cabin or my bed at home with my mom and Paul but it would have to do. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a not so dreamless sleep.

The started as the same dream I had been having since Percy disappeared. Nico surrounded by an army of monsters, his clothes torn, his dark eyes full of fear, then darkness surrounded him. Percy covered in blood while Annabeth tried to heal him, then darkness surrounded them. Everyone I cared about in danger and then sucked into to nothingness. It was my worst fears come alive. But then something that wasn't usually part of this dream. I voice that was dark and menacing chuckled evilly. "Soon, very soon your fears will be a reality."

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. I shot up into a sitting position and placed a hand over my racing heart and the other shaky hand through my hair. I took deep breathes until it was normal. I sat there for a moment wondering what I would do, after that nightmare, I was not going to go back to sleep. I got up and walked out of my room. I looked around the cave, it was probably around 4 or 5 in the morning so of course no one was going to be awake. I walked to wards the part of the cave that let the ocean come in and sat down on the edge and let my feet just dangle in the water and listened to the brush against the stairs.

I must've been there for only a couple minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over and watched Cassie come and sit next to me. I looked back down at the waves. For a couple minutes, we both just sat there in the silence, before she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up at her, then back down. "What's to talk about, it was just a dream."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

I gave a breathy laugh. "I just- It was- Um, it started out like my normal nightmare." I explained my dream. As soon as I was done I felt a lot better. I looked over at her to see her expression.

"I don't know what to say. I've been out of the loop for so long that I can't say who was talking." She put her arm over my shoulder. "But, hey! I'm sure it's nothing but paranoia."

I smiled but I was could tell that she was just trying to convince herself of that.

"RECONIZE BATMAN 0-2." A female robotic voice said. I looked behind me to see the Dark Knight walking up to the cave's central computer. He looked over at us for a moment before turning back to the computer and announcing to the rest of the team, "Debriefing in 15. All able team mates. Come into stealth gear."

Cassie and I looked at each other for a moment. She gave me the 'are you going to be okay?' kind of look and I replied with a roll of my eyes before jumping up to go get ready.

**So there's the chapter again sorry its so late! I didn't mean too. Anyway, Please review. DO IT or the Batman will make you. XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Dogs, girls, and Dragons

**A/N Okay this chapter is actually on time! YAY me! Anywho on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or YJ... But maybe someday. *Evil grins***

"Regular"

_"Through the link"_

'Thinking'

**_Super Boy POV_**

I walked into the control room to see Jessica and Cassie already there waiting for the rest of us. They were talking in a hushed tone but my Super hearing picked it up.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Cassie said, cautiously glancing at Batman, I guess she hadn't seen me yet. "Demigods get dreams like that all the time, right?"

Jessica didn't look so convinced. "Well, I guess, yeah. But I just can't get that voice out of my head. It was like Kronos' voice only more menacing." She started fiddling with her skull ring. "But we have more important matters now, look here comes Super Boy."

I started walking forward, acting like I hadn't heard a thing they were talking about. I gave them a small nod. The things they were talking about bounced around in my head. Demigods? Kronos? I knew I had heard those terms somewhere but I just couldn't finger it.

Soon the rest of the team joined us and Batman gave us our mission. "There have been some more of those creature sightings in Star City. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Nightwing are already there. Take the bio ship and regroup with Nightwing for a plan. And if possible bring back a sample of the creatures for studying. You are dismissed."

We all nodded and headed towards the red and black space ship. The second Jessica laid eyes on it she looked generally scared. "D-does that thing fly?"

"Of course it does." Ms. Martian said, in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"I'm not so sure about this maybe I should use the Zeta Tube."

"Batman said to use the Bio ship for this mission." Aqua lad said. "I suggest we all follow orders."

"It'll be okay Jessie." Cassie said quietly so only she could hear, but could still pick it up. "I'm sure Zeus will forgive you this one time."

She nodded nervously before following the rest of us on to the ship.

As the plane took off, Jessica gripped the arm rest of her seat so hard that her knuckles turned white. Every little bump made her close her eyes. Cassie would look back at her every once in a while to make sure she was okay.

We arrived at Star city and Jessica was the first one out of the ship. 'I wonder why she's scared of flying?' I thought to myself.

We found Nightwing, Artemis, and Kid Flash fighting the creatures. Last time is was just a weird snake looking thing, this time it was 2 big dogs, and when I say big I mean like the size of a rhino, a regular girl, and wait! Was that a dragon? We all got to the first building we could to regroup.

"M'gann," Nightwing said, "link us up."

_"Link established."_ Ms. M's voiced said in my head.

_"What the Hades!" _Jessica's voice rang through my head. _"Did I just hear you guys talk in my head?!"_

_"That's how the link works." _Nightwing said in a slightly annoyed tone. _"Anyway, so since there are more we'll have to take them in pairs. M'gann and Artemis will take the dragon along with Super Boy. The rest of us will the dogs, try to get the civilian out of there." _We all nodded and got to work.

M'gann flew up and levitated stuff and threw it at the dragon, Artemis shot a lot of different kind of arrows and I just tried to hit it. But it didn't do a lot of damage. The boxes the M'gann was throwing was just making it angry, Artemis' arrows wouldn't do a thing, and it just kept dodging me. _"What is this thing!"_

"_I don't know!" _Artemis said. _"But my arrows aren't doing anything. How do we stop it!"_

I looked down to see how the rest of my team was doing. Nightwing and Aqua Lad were fighting one of the dogs and Cassie was with the other. I looked over and found Jessica fighting the girl. _"Jessica! What are you doing! Get the civilian out of here!" _I yelled at her. Everyone looked over at her.

_"Can't you guys see the monster!" _She yelled back. She hit the girl with another wave.

_"What are you talking about!" _Just as I said that, Jessica knocked the girl down and ran towards her. Before we could even react, the dragon we were fighting landed on top of her.

Jessica struggled under the weight of the beast, but wasn't doing a thing. She started to reach down to her pocket with her free hand when the girl stepped on it. We all rushed forward to help but the two dogs blocked our way, every time we would try to slip passed, the dogs would knock us back. I heard the girl and Jessica talking.

"You should've stayed out of this daughter of the sea god." The girl hissed. For such a pretty looking girl, her voice held no cheerfulness. "Now we have to kill you before the fun really begins. Shame, it would have been so much fun to torture you."

"Ere es Karrokas!" Jessica yelled back. What language is that.

"Watch your tongue." She bent down so she was only inches from her face. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Her whisper was so quite that I could barely hear it. "Which on of your friends should I kill next. Maybe I should go find your brother or maybe that other kid. You know, Hades kid."

Everything happened so fast that I barely saw it. Jessica head butted the girl, causing her to fall back wards off her hand, she slipped her hand into her pocket, took out a golden bronze thing, and all the sudden she had a sword in her hand. She swung the sword up and hit the dragon in the stomach. It exploded into dust. The dogs turned around and charged her. She stabbed her sword through the first one, and rolled to dodge the next one then stabbed it in the butt. Both of the dogs also exploded into dust. We all started to run forward just in time to see the girl burst into flames.

When we reached her (Kid Flash was the first one there), she looked completely drained. Pushed the hilt of her sword and it shrank back into a pen. She let out a long sigh. "So," She said. "It's going to be that kind of day."

**A/N Sorry to leave it off there but it just got late. Sorry if Super Boy was a little OOC but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Can you guys guess what the girl was? Well you'll find out next chapter and maybe even a little back ground on Jessica's pen sword. Sorry for any and all spelling errors, hopefully I can go through and fix them. Please let me know what you guys think and tell me who's POV you want in the next chapter! Anyway, Until next time people! Hope you guys are having a great holiday season! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explaination time

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I didn't really like where the last chapter left off but whatever. What did you guys think? Please tell me! Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or PJO**

_**Jessica POV**_

The ride back to the cave was fairly quite. I wouldn't doubt that they were having a telepathic conversation about what they just witnessed. I guess that was my fault. I shouldn't have gone after the empousa. I should've guess that they would've just seen a regular mortal. 'Stupid move Jackson!' I thought to myself. How was I gonna get out of this?

We finally got back to the cave. We silently made our way back to the computers where Batman stood. I looked down at the ground at.

"Was the mission a success?" He asked in his powerful voice that brought my eyes up to his.

I looked back and forth between the team, wondering who was going to explain. Nightwing spoke up. "The creatures were destroyed." He said slowly glancing back at me, I lowered my gaze once again. "minimal damage was done. They acted like they were waiting for something."

"Good go back and get some rest." And with that the dark knight left the cave..

The team circled around me, each looking at me expectantly. My gaze shifted over each of them. "So..." I said trying to break the ice.

"What was that about?" Nightwing said plainly.

"Well... I saw the girl and was going to get her out of there when she attacked me. I was only defending myself when she sicked that monster on me only tried to protect myself."

"That wasn't what I meant. How did you kill those creatures? Every time we've tried they just act like nothing happened."

"I guess I just hit a weak spot. I don't..."

"And where did you get that sword?" Superboy interjected before I could finish.

"My brother made it for me." That probably the only thing that I had said that held the whole truth. Tyson had made it for me after the second titan war so I could have a sword like Percy's. I don't know why but of course I accepted it. It was a really sweet gift, and of course I'm careful not to lose it, because even though its like Percy's, Tyson wasn't able to make it able to return to my pocket.

"Well where is it now."

"Um..." I looked over at Cassie, I gave her the I need help look.

"Look it's late." She said catching my gaze. "We're all a little tired I'm sure we can question Jessie more in the morning when we're all better rested. So lets just go to bed." And with that she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall towards my room.

"Thanks." I said when we reached my room. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You owe me." she said with a laugh.

"Well goodnight." I left into my room and immediately fell asleep on my bed.

**Okay that's where I'm going to stop. since I'm off school for the week so maybe I'll update. Merry Christmas. Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: author's note

**Hey sorry sorry sorry! I haven't had time to write freaking cousins! Anyway im sorry but I wi most likely have a new chapter tomorrow and please review with ideas you want me to do I have major writers block! And I love reading comments so please and thank you And again sorry for other late update! **


	9. Chapter 85 talk of spies?

**Not as lot to say other than I'm sorry I'm late! I've had family over for the holidays that just barely left and life has Been crazy so and I have a serious case of writers block seriously guys I need some help**

**any way on with the story... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_Cassie's POV_

I walked away from Jessica's room. The team was not going to be happy for me interfering with their little investigation so I was probably going to get in a little trouble.

I walked back to the team who were talking amongst themselves. They saw me and walked over. " what is going on with your friend?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know." i said hoping that it didn't sound like a lie.

"we think that you need to talk with her because she seems to trust you and hopefully she'll explain what the heck is going on."

"I don't know if I should i mean she's my friend egrets trig to far into her personal stuff she could get upset."

"doesn't matter she has information and we need it."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow tonight I'm going to sleep. So good night" and with that I followed Jessie's lead and headed for my room.

**okay I know its like way short but my iPod is being retarded and changing all my words to random crap so I'm just going to call it and sorry for spelling errors most likely it will be my iPod's fault anyway so please review and should I continue? Or is nobody reading this anymore?**


End file.
